This invention relates to a coordinate reading apparatus for outputting coordinate values and switch statuses to an information processing unit such as a computer, to an interface unit for connecting the coordinate reading apparatus to an information processing unit, and a coordinate reading system having the aforesaid interface unit, and more particularly to such an apparatus for converting switch statuses to be outputted.
The coordinate reading apparatus is an input device which is connected to an information processing unit such as a computer and has functions of outputting coordinate values and switch statuses of a coordinate indicator. The ordinary coordinate reading apparatus has a coordinate indicator commonly called a stylus pen by which indication is made on a tablet to detect coordinate values and switch statuses. The stylus pen in many cases is provided with a switch called a pen switch and a switch called a side switch. The pen switch is a switch interlocked to a core thereof projecting at the pen tip, which is turned on/off by depressing and releasing a core tip. Meanwhile, the side switch is provided on a part of a pen shaft, which is turned on/off by a sliding operation with a finger.
A coordinate reading apparatus such as this is connected to a computer to constitute a system wherein an application program with a particular function is to be executed while inputting coordinate values and switch status. This herein is referred to herein as a coordinate reading system. In recent years, in coordinate reading systems such as this, there is a movement towards standardizing the specification for connecting an apparatus and an application program to offer as software drivers. The formats of coordinate values and switch statuses outputted from a coordinate reading apparatus vary between apparatuses. The software driver has a function of converting this into a common format as required by an application program for outputting.
Furthermore, in software drivers, new functions have been provided for purposes of improving the application program usability, besides the basic format-conversion function as described above.
For example, there has been realized a function that, when the side switch is depressed, the switch status is converted and outputted as if the pen switch was quickly depressed twice (the operation like this is generally called double clicking). A computer which performs computer filing operation by a graphical user interface, such as a computer like a Macintosh by US Apple Computer, Inc., can open a file by double clicking. According to the aforesaid function, this operation can be effected by once depressing the side switch instead of actually turning on/off the pen switch twice.
Also in another example, there is a function of locking the coordinate axis by depressing the side switch when inputting figures. For example, it is assumed in a certain drawing program that the computer screen be considered as an X-Y plane to draw a straight line. In a usual operation of inputting an arbitrary straight line, the pen switch is turned on by pointing to a start point of a straight line and moving the pen to an end point while keeping it on (such operation is generally called dragging), and then the pen switch is turned off. Where the X-axis is locked to draw a straight line parallel to the X-axis, there is arrangement in an application program level such that dragging is to be done while depressing the shift key of the keyboard. Thus, when the side switch is depressed, thus is converted into a status by the software driver as if the shift key of the keyboard was depressed, and delivered to the application program. By doing so, the above operation is effected by the operation wherein the start point of a straight line is pointed to be dragged with the side switch kept depressed, making keyboard operation unnecessary.
Furthermore in another example, in the case of moving or copying files, whenever there is a function requiring shifting, the same is effected depending on whether the user is depressing the side switch or not. In a filing operation with graphical user interface as above, the pointing and dragging of a file operates as moving the file. And where copying a file, dragging is to be done while depressing an optional key of the keyboard. Thus, when the side switch is depressed, this is converted into a status by the software driver as if the optional key of the keyboard was depressed, and delivered to the application program. By doing so, the above operation is achieved by pointing a file to be copied and dragging with the side switch kept depressed, also making keyboard operation unnecessary.
There has already been realized an environment in which there is assigned various functions to the side switchby a software driver wherein the functions thereof are used by change-over of an application.
However, although the assigning of function to the side switch for use per se leads to improvement in usability, there has been a newly-raised problem as to how to change over such various functions. As the recent, in such cases that a plurality of application programs are simultaneously opened for execution, there is necessity of frequent change-over of functions assigned to the side switch, similarly to change-over of applications.
Amongst conventional software drivers, there has been one which is arranged for example to open a function-changing window on the display such that change-over is made there. The change-over operation in this case requires the following steps:
(1) starting by double clicking a setup program of the software driver on the display. On this occasion, if the file is hierarchical and no icon is displayed, there are required further opening operations for opening. PA1 (2) pointing to a menu for a function to be set to the side switch among menus being displayed. PA1 (3) closing the setup program. PA1 (1) A structure that the plurality of switches of the coordinate indicator comprising a menu-pointing switch and other switches; said tablet being provided with a menu for selecting said other switches and a menu assigned with a function to be set to a selected switch; a switch function setting means for setting, by indicating said menu with said coordinate indicator and operating said menu-pointing switch, the function assigned to said menu to said other switches selected by said menu; and a switch status converting means for converting and outputting the status of said other switches in accordance with the function set by said switch function setting means. PA1 (2) In the above-described structure (1), said switch function setting means has a switch selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a range of the menu for selecting said other switches and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select one switch from said other switches; a function selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a range of the menu assigned with the function for setting to said switches and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said selected switch and data to be outputted, and a memory means for storing switch information selected by said switch selecting means and the functional data selected by said function selecting means; and said switch status converting means has, a conversion status determining means for determining that an operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when it is determined that the status patterns coincide with by said conversion status determining means, thereby structuring a coordinate reading apparatus. PA1 (3) A tablet being provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch; a switch function setting means for setting the function assigned to an indicated menu to said switch by indicating said menu with said coordinate indicator and operating among said switches a switch to be set with the function; a switch status converting means for converting and outputting the status of said switch in accordance with the function set by said switch function setting means, thereby structuring a coordinate reading apparatus. PA1 (4) In the above-described structure (3), said switch function setting means has, a function selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a range of the menu assigned with the function for setting to said switches and determining that the switch to be set with said function has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said selected switch and data to be outputted, and a memory means for storing switch information of said operated switch and the functional data selected by said function selecting means; and said switch status converting means has, a conversion status determining means for determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data, and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when it is determined that the status patterns coincide with by said conversion status determining means, thereby structuring a coordinate reading apparatus. PA1 (5) The plurality of switches comprises a pen switch which is turned on/off interlocking to the movement of a pen core and a side switch provided on a pen shaft; said tablet being provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said side switch; a switch function setting means for setting the function assigned to said menu to said side switch by indicating said menu with said coordinate indicator and operating said pen switch; a switch status converting means for converting and outputting the status of said side switch in accordance with the function set by said switch function setting means, thereby structuring a coordinate reading apparatus. PA1 (6) In the above-described structure (5), said switch function setting means has, a function selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said stylus pen is included in a region of the menu assigned with the function to be set to said side switch, and determining that said pen switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said side switch and data to be outputted; and a memory means for storing the functional data selected by said function selecting means; and said switch status converting means has, a conversion status determining means for determining that the status pattern of the operated side switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data, and a conversion status output means for outputting the data to be outputted of said functional data when coincidence of the status pattern is determined by said conversion status determining means, thereby structuring a coordinate reading apparatus. PA1 (7) In all the above-described structure, the coordinate reading apparatus is structured on the assumption that amongst said menus the menu assigned with the function to be set to the switch be assigned with a function for outputting one or a plurality of keyboard codes corresponding to said switch. PA1 (1) A status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured wherein the coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a coordinate indicator having a menu-pointing switch and other switches, a menu for selecting said other switches, and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to a selected switch, is connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switch to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus structured by having: the first process of distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu for selecting said other switches and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select one switch out of said other switches; the second process of distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu assigned with the function to be set to said switch and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said selected switch and data to be outputted; wherein execution is made in the order of the first process and the second process, or the second process and the first process; the process of storing switch information selected by said first process and the functional data selected by said second process. PA1 (2) A status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured wherein the coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch, is connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switch to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus characterized by having: the process of distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu and determining whether any of said plurality of switches is operated to become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of the operated switch and data to be outputted; the process of storing switch information of said operated switch and said functional data selected. PA1 (3) A status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured wherein the coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a stylus pen being a pen-shaped coordinate indicator with a plurality of switches comprising a pen switch turning on/off interlocking to the movement of a pen core and a side switch provided on a pen shaft, and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said side switch, is connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said stylus pen and a status of said switch to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the status converting method for a coordinate reading apparatus was structured by having: the process of distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said stylus pen is included in a region of said menu and determining that said pen switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said side switch and data to be outputted; and the process of storing said functional data selected. PA1 (4) In all the above-described procedures of the status converting methods, the status converting methods for a coordinate reading apparatus were structured by providing the process of determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to said stored functional data and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and the process of outputting the data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns comes coincidence. PA1 (5) In all the above-described procedures of the status converting methods, the status converting methods for a coordinate reading apparatus were structured by, amongst said menus, the menu assigned with the function to be set to the switch is assigned with a function for outputting one or a plurality of keyboard codes corresponding to said switch. PA1 (1) In a coordinate reading system having a coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches of a menu-pointing switch and other switches, a menu for selecting said other switches, and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to the selected switch, connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switch to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, an interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being connected between said coordinate reading apparatus and said information processing unit to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, the interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured by having: a switch selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu for selecting said other switches and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select one switch out of said other switches; a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said selected switch and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing switch information selected by said switch selecting means and the functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (2) In a coordinate reading system having a coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch, connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switches to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, an interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being connected between said coordinate reading apparatus and said information processing unit to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, the interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured by having: a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu assigned with a function to be set to said switches and determining that said switch to be set with the function has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said switches and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing switch information for setting said function and functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (3) In a coordinate reading system having a coordinate reading apparatus, which is constituted by a stylus pen being a pen-shaped coordinate indicator with a plurality of switches comprising a pen switch turning on/off interlocking to the movement of a pen core and a side switch provided on a pen shaft and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said side switch, connected to an information processing unit to input a coordinate value for a position indicated by said stylus pen and a status of said switch to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, an interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being connected between said coordinate reading apparatus and said information processing unit to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, the interface unit for a coordinate reading apparatus being structured by having: a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said stylus pen is included in a region of the menu assigned with a function to be set to said pen switch and determining that said side switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said side switch and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing the functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the status pattern of the operated side switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (4) In all the above-described structure of the interface units, said menu is provided in plurality of number, amongst said plurality of menus the menu assigned with a function to be set to the switches being assigned with functions of outputting one or a plurality of keyboard codes corresponding to said switches, said plurality of menus having a plurality of menus displaying said keyboard codes, PA1 (1) A coordinate reading system structured by a coordinate reading apparatus structured by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches of a menu-pointing switch and other switches, a menu for selecting said other switches, and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to the selected switch, an interface unit connected to said coordinate reading apparatus to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, and an information processing unit connected to said interface unit, so that a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switch are inputted to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the coordinate reading system being structured by having: a switch selecting means for distinguishing that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu for selecting said other switches and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select one switch out of said other switches; a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch and determining that said menu-pointing switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said selected switch and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing switch information selected by said switch selecting means and functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (2) A coordinate reading system structured by a coordinate reading apparatus structured by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said switch, an interface unit connected to said coordinate reading apparatus to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, and an information processing unit connected to said interface unit, so that a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switch are inputted to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the coordinate reading system being structured by having: a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said coordinate indicator is included in a region of the switch assigned with a function to be set to said switches and determining that said switch to be set with a function has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said switch and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing switch information for setting said function and the functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the operated switch is a switch corresponding to the functional data stored in said memory means and further determining that the status pattern of the operated switch coincides with the status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (3) A coordinate reading system structured by a coordinate reading apparatus structured by a coordinate indicator having a plurality of switches comprising a pen switch turning on/off interlocking to the movement of a pen core and a side switch provided on a pen shaft and a tablet provided with a menu assigned with a function to be set to said side switch, an interface unit connected to said coordinate reading apparatus to serve as an interface for the coordinate value and the status of said switch, and an information processing unit connected to said interface unit, so that a coordinate value for a position indicated by said coordinate indicator and a status of said switches are inputted to the information processing unit for performing predetermined processing, the coordinate reading system being structured by having: a function selecting means for determining that the coordinate value for the position indicated by said stylus pen is included in a region of the menu assigned with a function to be set to said side switch and determining that said side switch has become a predetermined state corresponding to menu reading, to select functional data configured by a status pattern to be converted of said side switch and data to be outputted; a memory means for storing the functional data selected by said function selecting means; a conversion status determining means for determining that the status pattern of the operated side switch coincides with status pattern to be converted of said functional data; and a conversion status output means for outputting data to be outputted of said functional data when the status patterns are determined to be coincident by said conversion status determining means. PA1 (4) In all the above-described structures of coordinate reading systems, the coordinate reading systems are structured such that, amongst the functional data, the data is one or a plurality of keyboard codes.
In this manner, the conventional software driver requires opening of windows one by one, and furthermore there are necessities of executing a plurality of steps, making this approach difficult to use.